Siblings
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU to The Hollow Queen. What if Daegal did have a six year old sister?
1. Chapter 1

_**Siblings**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. What if Daegal did have a six year old sister? Gwen isn't evil.**

As Daegal and Merlin neared the clearing where Daegal's sister was at, they heard crying and moaning.

"That's her. I know that cry anywhere." Daegal said. Merlin and Daegal ran into the clearing and saw a little girl lying on the floor. Merlin went to her and got what he needed from his bag.

"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" Merlin asked as he checked her over.

"Rosetta." Rosetta answered.

"That's a pretty name. My names Merlin. I'm going to help you. Can you tell me how you feel?"

"Really horrible. It hurts a lot."

"Ok. Let me get what I need to treat you."

Merlin got a few vials out and then looked at Daegal.

"Help her sit up." Merlin ordered. Daegal sat down and helped Rosetta sit up. "Rosetta, I need you to drink all of this. It's not going to taste good but it will help." Rosetta nodded. Merlin helped Rosetta drink the whole vial. When Rosetta was done, she gagged. Merlin gave her some water.

"Will she be ok?" Daegal asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm need to go get some herbs to help her."

Merlin got up and went to find some herbs. When Merlin was looking for yarrow, Morgana appeared.

"Hello, Merlin." Morgana said before using magic to throw Merlin back. then she went to Merlin and poured poison into his mouth. "Soon you will welcome death." She kicked Merlin down the hill. Then she left. A few hours later, Daegal and Rosetta started to panic.

"We need to find him. He could be hurt." Rosetta said.

"Alright. Let's go." Daegal answered. SO Daegal picked Rosetta up and they tried to find Merlin. When they found him, Rosetta got down and stumbled to him. She shook him.

"Merlin?"

Merlin moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Daegal wondered.

"Morgana. She poisoned me." Merlin moaned.

"What do you need?"

"Rue and yarrow."

"We brought you your things. I'll be back soon."

Rosetta looked through the bag and found a cloth. As Daegal tried to find rue and yarrow, Rosetta tended to Merlin's fever. Merlin felt bile rise in his throat. He turned his head and vomited. When he finished, he looked at Rosetta who was crying. He weakly wiped the tears from Rosetta's eyes.

"I'll be fine. Don't cry." Merlin rasped.

"I'm scared." Rosetta answered.

"I know."

As Rosetta watched over Merlin, Merlin got weaker. Merlin was so tired and weak that he fell asleep. Rosetta saw Merlin close his eyes and gasped. She shook Merlin gently. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes. Then Daegal came.

"How is he?" Daegal wondered.

"She's so weak. It takes him a while to realize what's going on." Rosetta replied. Daegal sat down and lifted Merlin's head. Merlin groaned and tried to get away.

"Merlin, you need to drink something."

Merlin stopped thrashing. Daegal put the small cup to Merlin's lips. Merlin drank all the liquid. When he was done, he grabbed Daegal's hand and put it on his heart.

"Daegal, I need you to listen. I'm going to have a seizure, I need you to roll me onto my side so that I don't choke as I vomit. As I'm unconscious, you need to watch me carefully." Merlin ordered. Daegal nodded, Then Merlin started convulsing. Daegal rolled Merlin onto his side. He kept his hand on Merlin's chest. Merlin vomit weakly as he convulsed. When Merlin was done, he passed out.

"Is he ok?" Rosetta asked.

"He's barely breathing but he's alive. His heart's still beating. Come one, help me roll him onto his back." Daegal answered. So Rosetta did. She touch Merlin's right leg and felt something wet.

"Daegal, what's this?"

Rosetta pointed to an area on Merlin's leg. Daegal came over and rolled Merlin's pant leg up till he saw the wound.

"He's injured. Bring me his bag. I need to treat it the best I can." Daegal said. Rosetta did as she was told. when she gave Deagal the bag, she went to Merlin's left side and laid down. She put her head on Merlin's chest. She wrapped her arms around him. She fell asleep listening to Merlin's heart beat. Daegal treated Merlin's leg the best he could. The next morning, Merlin woke up. e felt pressure on his chest and saw Rosetta sleeping. He hissed as he felt the pain in his leg increase. He turned and saw Daegal watching him.

"How long have I been unconscious? " Merlin wondered.

"For a long time. It's morning now."

Then Rosetta woke up.

"Merlin!" Rosetta exclaimed. She hugged Merlin. Merlin hugged her back.

"Hey, Rosetta. How do you feel?" Merlin laughed.

"Tired."

Then Merlin got up.

"Come on, we need to get to Camelot." Merlin said as he packed everything into his bookbag.

"Camelot?" Rosetta gasped.

"Yep."

"Why? We can look after ourselves." Daegal said.

"Maybe but you guys need a proper home. You'll be staying with me and Gaius. Rosetta, could easily get ill if not taken care of the way she needs to be." Merlin answered.

"Yay." Rosetta said. Then Merlin picked Rosetta up.

"Will we be safe?" Daegal wondered.

"Yes. I can protect you." Merlin answered.

"Then let's go."

SO they walked to Camelot. Merlin had to be careful because of his leg. He hissed each time Rosetta rubbed against his ribs.

"What's wrong?" Rosetta questioned.

"I think I might have bruised a few ribs. I'll be ok till we get to Camelot." Merlin sighed. When they got to Camelot, Rosetta had fallen asleep. "I need to stop at Arthur's chambers before we see Gaius." Daegal nodded. They went to Arthur's chamber. Merlin went in and saw Arthur and Gwen eating lunch.

"Merlin, where have you been?" Arthur shouted. Rosetta moaned and shifted.

"Shh." Merlin and Gwen shushed.

"I've been busy. This little girl got sick. She's still recovering. I'm going to have to take a few days off to get the settle in. I'm going to look after them. Both of their parents are dead. They need someone to take care of them and support them." Merlin explained.

"Of course. Take all the time you need." Gwen said.

"Thank you."

So Merlin left with Daegal and Rosetta. They went to Gaius' chamber. When they went in they saw Gaius.

"Merlin, you were suppose to be back yesterday." Gaius said.

"I know but I had some trouble." Merlin replied. "I need to put her down. Rosetta's still asleep. She's still recovering from the sweating sickness."

"Put her in my bed."

Merlin did. He went to his room and put his book bag on his desk. Then he collapsed.

"Gaius!" Daegal shouted as he saw Merlin collapse.

TBC

 **I'll finish this in a few days. This story will have two chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Siblings pt.2**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day. I will finish Depressione but I'm still trying to finish the third part and I have a lot of stitching and sewing to do before Easter. (I have four siblings, that why it'll take a while.㈴1)**

Gaius ran in and kneeled down next to Merlin. He rolled Merlin onto his back. He put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"He's burning up. Go get the king." Gaius ordered. Daegal nodded and went to get Arthur. He ran into Arthur and Gwen's chamber and saw them talking.

"Sire?" Daegal panted.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's Merlin. He collapsed. Gaius wants to see you."

Arthur ran after Daegal. They ran to Gaius' chamber. When they went in they saw Gaius running.

"Where is he?" Arthur wondered.

"In his room on the floor. I need you to move him to his bed." Gaius said. SO Arthur and Daegal went into Merlin's room. They saw Merlin on the floor. Arthur picked Merlin up and put him on the bed. Then Gaius came in. "I need you two to take off Merlin's clothes except his pants." Arthur and Daegal did as they were told. As they did, Merlin started wheezing.

"Gaius, he has a wound on his leg and he said that his ribs hurt." Daegal blurted.

"Thank you, Daegal. Now tell us everything."

So Daegal did.

"What herbs did he ask you to get?" Gaius wondered.

"Rue and yarrow." Daegal replied. Gaius looked at Merlin and sighed. "What is it?"

"Rue and yarrow only delay the poison. He must not have known what the poison was."

"Can you cure him?" Arthur questioned.

"I need to find out what poison it is first."

Gaius checked Merlin's leg.

"It's slightly infected. He's lucky." Gaius sighed. When he treated and bandaged Merlin's leg, he checked Merlin's ribs. "He's got one broken rib. The rest of his ribs are bruised. I hope he wakes soon. I need to give him something that will induce vomit. Hopefully we can get him to expel the poison from his body or most of it."

So Gaius felt to make the medicine he needed to help Merlin. Merlin kept wheezing. Daegal and Arthur watched over Merlin and tended to his fever. An hour later, Rosetta woke up. She saw Gaius and got out of bed. She went to Gaius. She tugged on his arm.

"Do you know where my brother and Merlin are?" Rosetta wondered.

"Yes, they're in there. You can go see them." Gaius replied. Rosetta smiled and ran into Merlin's room. She saw Merlin and ran to him. She was shocked. She sat on Merlin's bed and looked at him. Daegal saw her and kneeled on the floor behind her. He put his arms around her.

"He'll be ok. He was thinking about us before himself. He wanted us to be safe." Daegal whispered. Rosetta started crying. She hugged Merlin as tight as she could causing Merlin to wheeze even more. "Rosetta, you need to get up. You're hurting Merlin."

Daegal tried to get Rosetta off of Merlin but couldn't. Merlin moaned and weakly opened his eyes.

"Daegal, let her be. It's ok." Merlin rasped.

"Merlin!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Hey, sweetie. Can you get off. You can lie down next to me if you want."

"Ok."

So Rosetta did. Merlin weakly sat up. As he sat up, he cried out in pain.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"My insides are on fire. Get Gaius." Merlin panted. So Arthur did. When Gaius came in, he checked Merlin's fever.

"Merlin, do you know what poisoned was used?" Gaius questioned.

"I might not know what poison was used but I do know one thing-it's eating my organs. I feel like I'm slowly and painfully get weaker. It's so hard to breathe. Only magic can save me. The only thing medication can do is make me comfortable and help take away the pain."

"Let's try to get rid of the poison through induced vomiting."

"Ok but it won't help."

So Gaius gave Merlin the medicine.

"Drink as much water as possible afterwards. Keep hydrated." Gaius ordered. Merlin rolled onto his left side as he started to feel very ill. Gaius grabbed an empty bucket and put it under Merlin's head just as he started vomiting. Merlin grabbed Gaius' hand and squeezed as he felt intense pain. Daegal wiped the sweat that formed on Merlin's brow. When it was over, Merlin rolled onto his back and gasped. He let go of Gaius so that Gaius could get to work. Rosetta had seen everything and had been crying on Arthur's shoulder.

"Come here, Rosetta." Merlin rasped. Rosetta got off of Arthur and went to Merlin. she sat on the bed and let Merlin wrap his arms around her. She was on his left side. Merlin kissed her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rosetta mumbled.

"Which is why I want to adopt you guys. You guys need someone who will love you and care for you. Can I?"

"Yeah."

"What about you, Daegal?"

"Ok." Daegal answered.

"Good. Come here."

So Daegal did. Merlin pulled both of them into a hug. All three cried.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok. I'll be fine. It'll take time but I'll be ok. I'll need your help. Can you guys help me?" Merlin whispered. Daegal and Rosetta nodded. Merlin smiled and kissed both of them on the forehead. They stayed that way till Gwen came in.

"Arthur, it's time for bed." Gwen sighed.

"I know." Arthur replied. Rosetta saw Gwen and went to her. Gwen smiled and kneeled down t her level.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Rosetta. Are you the queen?" Rosetta said.

"Yes, I am. You can call me Gwen."

"Ok."

"You should go to bed."

"I will. After I have dinner."

Gwen smiled.

"Come here, Rosetta. Before Daegal falls asleep on me." Merlin teased. Rosetta did as she was told. She got on the bed and hugged Merlin. Arthur and Gwen left. Gaius came in with dinner for all three younger ones. Daegal, Rosetta, and Merlin ate dinner. As Merlin did, he coughed painfully. Gaius helped Merlin as he coughed. When Merlin stopped coughing, he finished eating. When all three were done, Gaius took their bowls and left the room. Daegal and Rosetta laid down on the bed on both sides of Merlin's bed. Merlin hugged both of them.

TBC

 **I thought this was going to be a two chapter story but I was wrong. Again. Hope you like it.㈴3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Siblings pt.3**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day. I should have also said that Elyan is alive.**

That night, the three slept peacefully. Gaius grabbed a couple of blankets and covered the three up. In the morning, Merlin woke up coughing. Gaius went to Merlin's side and helped him. Rosetta and Daegal woke up. Merlin coughed up blood. When he stopped coughing, he felt weaker.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gaius wondered.

"Everything's worse." Merlin moaned.

"Get some rest. I'll get breakfast ready."

"Thanks, Gaius."

Gaius went to get breakfast for the three. Merlin hissed in pain.

"What is it?" Daegal asked.

"It's nothing. It's just my side. I'll be fine." Merlin panted.

"Do you want something for the pain?"

"No, I can handle it."

"Please don't die." Rosetta cried.

"I won't. I promise." Merlin rasped.

"I need you. I love you. I want you to play with me."

"I will. Soon but I have to get better."

Rosetta nodded. Then someone knocked on Merlin's door.

"Come in." Merlin said. Hunith came in. "Mother."

"Hello, Merlin." Hunith tearfully greeted. Hunith ran to Merlin and hugged him. Merlin hugged back. "When I heard that you were ill, I came as fast as I could."

"I've missed you."

Then Rosetta tapped Hunith's shoulder. Hunith looked at her. Rosetta waved her hand.

"Hello." Rosetta greeted.

"Hello, what's your name?" Hunith asked.

"Rosetta."

"How old are you?"

"6."

"You're practically a young lady."

Rosetta smiled. The Hunith saw Daegal.

"That's my brother, Daegal. He's 15." Rosetta said.

"It's nice to meet you, Daegal. I'm Merlin's mother but you can call me Hunith." Hunith replied.

"I'm going to adopt them since they have no parents." Merlin sighed.

"Just don't teach Daegal how to pick on girls."

"I didn't pick on girls. I pulled pranks on them."

"Yes, well don't teach him that."

"Tell me something you did, Merlin." Daegal asked.

"No."

"I'll tell you later."

Hunith sat down on the bed next to Merlin and wrapped an arm around him. Merlin put his head on Hunith's right shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Merlin." Hunith whispered. Merlin wrapped his arms around Hunith.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Then Gaius came in with Daegal and Rosetta's breakfast. Then he got Merlin and Hunith's breakfast. Hunith helped Merlin eat his breakfast. Merlin ate what he could but was very weak and tired. When Merlin had eaten half of his breakfast, he pushed the spoon away. "I can't eat anymore."

"At least try." Hunith said.

"I have and I can't eat anymore. I just want to sleep."

"Alright but eat one more bite."

Merlin sighed and did. When he did as Hunith said, he tried to sleep. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead. She gasped as she felt the heat from Merlin's forehead touch her lips. She put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh my goodness, you are burning up. Get some sleep." Hunith whispered.

"Ok. Can I have a cup of water?" Merlin rasped.

"Ok. I'll get you one while I get what I need to calm your fever down."

Merlin nodded. Hunith went to get what she needed. When she went back in, she saw that Merlin was really pale. His eyelids were red. He looked tired. She could tell that he was breathless. She went to his side and gave him the cup of water.

"Drink slowly." Hunith warned. Merlin did. When he was done, he gave the cup to Hunith. Then he went to sleep. Hunith put the cup on the table and grabbed the cloth. She dipped it into the water and then put it on Merlin's forehead. Arthur entered Gaius' chamber. He saw Gaius looking through his books.

"What are you doing?" Arthur wondered.

"I'm trying to find a book on magic that could cure Merlin." Gaius sighed.

"Have you had much luck?"

"Not really but I could use some help."

"I'll help and I'll have the knights help too. How's Merlin?"

"He's worse. Hunith is with him now."

Arthur nodded and went into Merlin's room. He saw Rosetta looking through a book. Daegal was reading a book on healing.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's worse. His fever's very high." Hunith replied tearfully.

" **Aqua**." Rosetta said. Then a water appeared in Rosetta's hand Rosetta smiled and made a circle out of water.

"Rosetta, you shouldn't have done that." Daegal yelled as he took the book from Rosetta. Rosetta saw Arthur and panicked. "I'm sorry, sire. She was born like this."

"It's ok, Daegal. She's only 6. She doesn't know better. Maybe she can help us. Gaius needs help find a spell to cure Merlin." Arthur answered. Then Merlin groaned and whimpered. A blue orb appeared in his hand.

"Oh, Merlin." Hunith sighed.

"Wait, Merlin has magic?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes. He was born like this. Every time he gets ill, this happens. He can't control it." Hunith explained.

"Merlin could help Rosetta. She most likely isn't strong enough. Daegal, do you have magic?"

Daegal nodded.

"I guess it's time you two learned healing magic." Arthur said. Rosetta smiled. Daegal stared at the floor. Then Arthur went to Gaius. "Gaius, when you find the spell, teach Daegal and Rosetta how to do it. They have magic."

"Yes, sire. Where are you going?" Gaius asked.

"To get help."

SO Arthur got Leo, Elyan, Percival, Gwen, and Gwaine. They read every magic book till they found a spell. Sadly, they found nothing. They were in Merlin's room, talking.

"There has to be something." Arthur shouted. Merlin whimpered and shook his head when he heard Arthur shout.

"Arthur, be quiet. Merlin needs to sleep." Hunith calmly ordered.

"Sorry."

"There is something. A few months ago, I got very ill. When I was moments away from death, Merlin healed me."

"Then let's do it. What's the spell?"

"We can't. Daegal and Rosetta are too young. When Merlin did it, he was asleep for 2 and a half days. It took him a week to regain his strength."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will Arthur use Rosetta and Daegal to do the spell or not? Tell me your thoughts.㈴3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Siblings pt.4**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"We need to try." Arthur said.

"Arthur, you can't seriously let a 6 year old use the most powerful healing spell that could kill her. She's still recovering from being ill." Gwen answered.

"We can't let him die."

Then Merlin started opening his eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" Hunith whispered.

"Weak. What's happening?" Merlin moaned.

"We need Rosetta to use the spell that you used on Hunith." Arthur explained.

"What? No. Never. It nearly killed me. It'll kill her and if she dies, I'll die."

"We just can't let you die."

"I know that but Rosetta isn't the way. I won't allow it. Daegal and Rosetta mean more to me than anything. I wish that I could heal myself but I can't. They could help me do it but both of them could still die. We need a fourth person. Try to find a druid."

"What about Gaius?"

"No. We need Gaius to live."

"Fine."

"Merlin, your nose is bleeding." Hunith said.

"Oh no." Merlin moaned.

"Lie down."

Merlin laid down. Hunith grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood from Merlin's nose. When she finished, Merlin was asleep.

"He's so pale." Hunith whispered.

"His body is losing it's ability to fight. The fact that he had a nosebleed shows that he has internal bleeding. We'll know that he's close to death when his face turns blue." Gaius explained.

"He can't die."

"I know. Everyone should leave. We won't be helping Merlin by hovering over him."

So everyone but Rosetta, Daegal, and Hunith left the room. A few minutes later, Merlin started coughing. He coughed up blood for several minutes. When it was over, Merlin was half-conscious.

"Merlin, can you try to drink some water?" Hunith asked. She got a cup of water and helped Merlin drink it. Merlin drank a tiny bit of water and then went to sleep. Hunith wiped the blood off of his hands and face. When she was done, she saw that Merlin's nose was bleeding again. "Gaius!" Gaius came in and went to Merlin's side.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked.

"He was coughing up blood for several minutes and it wasn't much but when I cleaned him up, his nose started bleeding again."

"All I know is that we must keep him as comfortable as possible. I'll make him something that will help him have a painless death."

"Thank you, Gaius. For everything you've done."

"Hunith, he'll be fine. He has 2 kids to look after. And a clotpole."

Hunith laughed tearfully. Gaius put a hand on her shoulder as she cried. Then Gaius left the room. Hunith looked at Daegal who was sleeping on the spare bed in one of the corners. She smiled sadly knowing that Daegal was a lot like Merlin. Then she looked at Rosetta who was learning magic. Rosetta had made a butterfly appear in her hand. She went to Hunith with a smile on her face.

"Look what I did." Rosetta said.

"That's so adorable. How about we go to the window and let it go." Hunith suggested.

"Yeah."

SO they went to the window and opened it up. They let the butterfly go. They smiled and closed the window.

"Mother?" Merlin whimpered. Hunith went back to Merlin's side. She wiped the sweat off of Merli's face.

"Hey, I'm here." Hunith whispered.

"I can't see."

"I know. It's ok. It'll pass. You'll be fine. Just go back to sleep."

"I can't. Not till I see you."

Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin leaned into her touch. Rosetta used a small healing spell and gave Merlin the ability to see again.

"Rosetta, don't do that. Ok?" Merlin mumbled.

"Ok." Rosetta answered. "Can I show you something?"

"Sure."

So Rosetta put her hands together and uttered a spell. When she removed on of her hands, Merlin saw a butterfly. He smiled happily.

"That's very beautiful." Merlin chuckled.

"Thank you. Will you be ok?" Rosetta replied.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest. You should rest as well."

"Ok. Can I lie down next to you?"

"Sure. How about you release the butterfly outside?"

Merlin put a spell on the butterfly.

"There. Now it will be alive when we release it. Go put it in a jar." Merlin explained.

"Ok. Thank you." Rosetta thanked.

"Your welcome."

Then Rosetta went to put the butterfly in a jar.

"You're so good to her. How powerful is her magic?" Hunith wondered.

"It's powerful. She's as powerful as I was when I was her age." Merlin sighed.

"Wow. I don't remember you being that good at controlling you magic."

"Well, she has Daegal. Daegal's magic though. It's there but it as powerful as Gaius'."

"Get some rest. Arthur's trying to find a druid."

"I know. It'll be hard though."

"Go to sleep."

"Can I have something to eat? I know I should eat something to help me fight this."

"Sure."

Hunith went to get Merlin some soup. Rosetta ran back in with the butterfly in the jar. She put it on the desk and climbed onto Merlin's bed. She laid down next to him and let him hold her. When Hunith came in, she gave Merlin the bowl of soup.

"Do you think you can eat on your own?" Hunith asked.

"You might need to help me. I can't really use my arms." Merlin answered.

"Ok."

Hunith helped Merlin eat. Merlin tried to eat as much as he could. Merlin was barely able to eat half of it.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Merlin moaned.

"Just try to eat a few more bites." Hunith replied. Merlin did as he was told. Several minutes later, Merlin finished the bowl of soup. "Let's hope you can keep all of that down."

"Me too."

"Get some sleep. You'll need all your strength."

"Don't remind me."

Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

TBC

 **Who do you think Arthur will find? Will Merlin live? Will Rosetta have to die to save Merlin? Tell me your thoughts.㈴3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siblings pt.5**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a god day.**

Merlin slept for a few hours. He would have nosebleeds all the time and would cough up blood. Half a day had past when Arthur found a druid.

"Ah, Iseldir. Thank you for coming." Arthur greeted.

"It is my honor to be in the presence of the once and future king and queen. How is Emrys?" Iseldir answered.

"Emrys?"

"You would know him as Merlin."

"He's getting weaker."

"Then we must hurry. Show me to him."

SO they went to Merlin's room. When they went in, Hunith was holding Merlin's hand as Merlin gasped and groaned in pain.

"He's getting worse. He's in so much pain that he can't breathe or sleep." Hunith cried. "His lips are turning blue." Tears were running down Hunith's face.

"I can help with that." Iseldir said. " _Tranquilla_." Merlin calmed down. He opened his eyes and looked around. "It is time, Emrys."

"What do we need to do?" Merlin asked.

"We must all open our minds. Since the girl is very powerful and is not ill, she will use more magic. It will exhaust her but she will be fine. You can't because you are ill but we will need you for the spell. We will all open our minds. You will enchant the spell in your mind. We will hold hands."

"Ok."

"We will use all the power we can without exhausting ourselves. The girl though will not know how to control it so we must be careful."

"I know. Let's do it."

So they prepared for the spell. Daegal, Merlin, Rosetta, and Iseldir held hands. They closed their eyes and opened their minds. Merlin chanted the spell in his hand and they all used there magic to heal Merlin. Merlin gasped as he felt the magic flood into his body. He opened his eyes and coughed as he breathed too deeply. Hunith put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Hunith wondered.

"Better." Merlin replied. Rosetta collapsed. Merlin picked her up and laid her next to him. He let her get into a better positon. "I'm proud of you, Rosetta." Then he looked up at Daegal. "You too. I know it wasn't easy."

"Get some sleep."

"I will."

Merlin laid down and went to sleep. For the next few days, Merlin recovered. Merlin was teaching Rosetta magic when Arthur came in.

"Merlin, we need to talk." Arthur said. Merlin looked at Rosetta.

"Go help your grandmother make dinner." Merlin said. Rosetta nodded and did as she was told. When Rosetta was gone, Merlin sighed. "What do you want?"

"You need to tell me everything."

"Ok."

So Merlin told Arthur everything. When he was done, he sighed.

"Wow, and you're still here." Arthur gasped.

"Yeah." Merlin replied.

"Looks like I need to have chambers prepared for my court warlock. Although that means I have to fire my servant."

"Wait, me? You want me to be court warlock?"

"You're the only sorcerer I know who's my servant."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"You can thank me when you're up and about."

Then Arthur left. Albion was reunited the way it should have been. Hunith lived in Merlin's old room while Merlin lived in his chambers next to them. Rosetta and Daegal had their own rooms. Everyone got the life they deserved. (Well, not everyone.)

THE END

 **Hope you've liked this story. Please read some of my other stories. (Just don't read any from my How It Should Have Been series. They suck and I WILL EVENTUALLY UPDATE THEM!)㈴3**


End file.
